my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fake, Fake Psychotropic
A Fake, Fake Psychotropic is a song released by singer Youko Toujou. Background Youko has stated that this song represents part of her life besides the story that she twisted into it. As such, the following will be split into two; the story and real life presentation. The story will be in normal text, but the real life presentation will be in italic. The song follows Yu, a very stressed girl who can't handle the stress of life anymore. The song begins with her complaints about how she has lost her motivation and just can't keep up with her life anymore and she prays for another of her to help. Suddenly a girl that looks like her appears on her phone screen and answers her prayers. Yu is ecstatic to have a clone of herself. She is at first very happy but eventually as more clones are born they start completely taking over her life and it's impossible to tell who the fake even is anymore. At this point Yu removes the scrunchie which reveals that she herself is just a clone while the 14th her laughs and says there never was an original. The song ends with Yu lamenting her fate and apologizing to God for cheating at life. Lyrics English My patience, is just wearing out, wow As the days, start passing me, now My brain's always swirlin, whirlin, As the years go by And absolutely nothin’ I can get done Even though, people…have helped me out, sometimes As the hour hand, spins So do my eyes Hey, I’ve lost myself All to praise n’ admiration I’ve gone, messed it up, big time “Ah, if there could only be, just one more of me, that’d be, okay to see, now Shall I erase the quandary at all? The problem you just couldn’t solve? Faking, faking, an imitation Wait a sec, now Just, what the heck is this? I See Revolution, new situation Oh, Happy, happy, happy With escalation! Faking, faking, an imitation A substitution, better solution Feelin’ sort of, an, impulsion Oh, Laughing, laughing, laughing With high elation! My dear god…. I’m so sorry for cheating you The ability to do as you please Taking a vacation, year long of easy, just Leave it all to me, solved automatically, oh, ah Today has clear skies, I see Let’s go together, all problems, we can meet, I’ll Be your tools, your hands and your feet The future that is best, accepted premises Isn’t that kind of cliché? Nonsense! Popular kid that everyone likes, the Shining one that’s bathed in spotlight, hey Who was the person that was liked the most? Wait, wasn’t that supposed to be me? Faking, faking, an imitation Wait a sec, now Just who, the heck is this? I See Brand new person, identification?? Oh Right here, right here, right here No explanation! Faking, faking, an imitation Why are you here? a “belonging” invasion Try to be me? “life” abduction! Oh, you look, really, like me…. There’s no distinction My dear god…. I’m so sorry for cheating you The price of obtaining another “me,” is the Future, future, future Is thrown away, see? Just realize, who is real now, already Wait..I‘m right here…. how could this be? Faking, faking, an imitation Wait a sec, now Just what, the heck is this? I see Broken reason, a revelation Oh, Scary, scary, scary No termination! Faking, faking, an imitation Second person, fourteenth version, Just laugh “There’s no “you” right?” A declaration Oh, Must I? Repent, repent? No affirmation As a fake, I’m always in a struggle, As a fake, I falter and I fumble My dear god, I’m so sorry I cheated you... Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Songs